Polyamory
by Amants Rose
Summary: Dimitri, an FBI agent; Rose, a journalist. In a weird way they both become best friends, not knowing how or when that had happened. Everything is good, until they unexpectedly start falling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

There were 3 reasons to kill him:

1.) He deserve to suffer a little

2.) Add **a LOT** to number one

3.) She needed a good excuse to miss work tomorrow and saying your best friend is at the hospital because of a freak accident seemed reasonable and believable enough.

Plus, she'll finally get to rest.

Hallelujah!

* * *

_Friends are like flowers, the more you take care of them the longer they will stay by your side. Now, she's not saying that one day they will wither and die... okay maybe she is leaning towards that concept but not at this moment. It will be horrible if anyone thought so, like you are doing so now._

_But then again, it wouldn't be so bad to think that way. There are some who aren't what they seem..._

_Anyways, back to her metaphor... Friends, which like flowers, will bloom beside you, letting the wind and sun penetrate through them, hitting straight into the roots of their souls..._

_We should cherish and welcome their presence, for they have a power within them that captures and lifts our -_

Damn.

She tore the first page from her notebook, one which she would need to replace as soon as possible, molded it into a ball and threw it into the nearest trash can.

Well, that's what she consider a friend, however she had the displeasure of meeting and having the complete opposite.

Her 'friend' would rather throw her outside of _their_ apartment, as where she's now at this moment, while he fucked a random woman he met at the bar than let her stay inside of _their_ – see the emphasis on _their_- apartment so she can watch reruns of House M.D.

She'll rather hear Houses' grainy, monotone voice than the screams and moans echoing and surrounding the two bedroom apartment.

It was bad enough she had to work overtime for the uncompleted stories she has saved in her laptop, as well as her USB drive, now she had to deal with this?

By no means is she a prude, it's just that she would like a day in this world where she won't have to hear the constant banging of the headboard repeatedly hitting against the wall.

It was just her _luck_ that her bedroom would be right next to _his_.

Insert sarcastic joy.

She's had enough sleepless nights to last her a life time of dark under eye circles thanks to her precious so-called best friend and his thirst for the opposite sex.

The man had more women than Sunday mass!

The worst part? He enjoys taunting her with his God like body, rippled in muscles and sweat from his everyday workout and his gorge-

Okay, lets stop right there before she creates a pool right outside the building.

* * *

_Ah, too late._

* * *

_'I blame my sex less life, no scratch that, I blame my job.'_

Who knew being a journalist would be harder than she thought? Her version mainly consisted of writing up a few stories of global warming and homeless people, editing grammar mistakes and snapping a few photos here and there.

Taking her car to a big event, interviewing important people on how they plan to save the planet by building and creating Eco-friendly electronics, houses, cars and so on so forth.

Her days would be full of sunshine if that were true.

Instead she have to deal with whiny models who can't fit into their size 0 anymore (_I'm a 4, just saying..._), or bitchy businessmen who think their money makes them of a higher status than everyone else.

She's known by her fiery temper and smart comebacks, which she portrays _way _too much these past few days because of her lack of sleep, so there are a few people who seem jumpy and nervous when they are around her.

Cue the evil lighting and thunder effects.

* * *

Here she was, soaked from head to toe because it just _had_ to rain here in Texas. In the middle of summer. Where everyday it's a whooping ninety degrees and above.

Thunder boomed in the background.

Of course this was all _his_ fault. She didn't care if he was a damn hot FBI agent who had a great body who is successful seeing how he has completed over 80 cases in a year at just the age of 25. He shouldn't use his status just to get woman, not that he needs it.

Prodigy be damned! He should be held responsible for his actions, mainly of a certain person soaking wet and sitting on a bench ten feet away from the apartment building.

_'God, I need a vacation.'_

Hugging her knees to her chest, Rose silently cursed every word she knew at her best friend. She didn't think he'll go as far as kicking her out. Okay more like grabbed her arm and walked her out but that's not the point!

He could have at least asked if she could go somewhere while he had sex with a stranger, where her answer would be a big **NO**, but it's the thought that counts.

Right?

…...

Running her fingers through her hair, she moved some strands that were plastered on her face to the back of her head, skillfully wrapping her hair in a bun on top of her head and securing it with the elastic she found on her wrist.

Sighting she once again looked at her surroundings, people walked by, umbrellas up in the air as they shielded them from the pouring rain, some giving her funny looks as to why a woman would be sitting outside while there was a storm going on.

Stretching her arms up in the air, a yawn escaped her mouth as her lids felt heavy, the urge to sleep betraying her will to stay awake. Setting down her notebook she stretched one more time before yawning once more, getting up and walking towards her building, not giving a damn if he was finished or not.

Taking the staircase instead of the elevator to keep her awake, she bounded up the stairs until she reached the third floor, dragging her feet up to her building.

Knocking on the door she waited for him to answer, cursing him again for not giving her the opportunity to grab her keys on the way out.

Arms crossed she leaned against the wall, her foot taping rapidly against the hard tile floor, frustration taking root inside of her. Did it really take that long to just open a damn door?!

Finally, in what felt like hours, the door opened to show a tall shirtless muscular male, brown hair clinging to his forehead as dark brown eyes stared at her, a smirk lifting on the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell happened to you?"

A deep growl responded him as she pushed him aside, walking passed him but not before she jammed her elbow to his ribs, a large grunt escaping the mouth of the male, holding his side, his features twisted in pain as he tried to diminish the pain.

Deep satisfaction ran through her body as she watched him soothe the ache with his fingers, a scowl marring his face when he turned back at her.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Are you really asking me such a stupid question? I've been out there for hours waiting for you and your fuck buddy to finish so I could just get inside of my home and take a nice long rest!"

The scowl disappeared, confusion replacing it, "well you could have just knocked two hours ago, I was already finished with her. You didn't have to wait outside."

A furious screamed left her mouth as she looked at him, "Now you tell me this? Why didn't you just come outside and tell me? I've sat in the rain for so long when I could have been in my bed sleeping!"

"What the hell is your problem? Why so bitchy all of a sudden? Are you PMSing?"

Mouth wide open she gaped at him, "What's my _problem_? _You_ are my _problem_ that's what! What friend will take the liberty of using _half_ of his house privileges and kick their roomie to the curve just to have a nice fuck? No- wait, that's beside the point. The point is, is that you have no morals, no standards, no etiquette what-so-ever!"

"Then what? You don't want too be friends anymore?" He walked slowly to her as if wanting the lion to stay caged.

"That's not what I'm saying Dimitri, I'm just saying that if you want to keep our friendship you should start listening to what I want. It's not just about you, you know," tired sighs left her as she looked up at the man who's been with her since her preschool years.

Brown eyes met hers, softening as he nodded and reached down to hug her, warmth surrounding her cold body as she returned the gesture. Maybe living with him wasn't so ba-

"So does that mean I can bring over women when you're at work?"

* * *

Fingers hit the keyboard keys on her laptop for the umpteenth time, folded arms as she glared at the illuminating screen, her recent story only adding more wood to the fire already flaming up inside of her.

She didn't feel bad, he deserve being hit in his family jewels. That will teach him to contradict everything she was trying to say to him. And to think he had finally listened for once and paid attention to her.

Ha!

The power of friendship?

Bitch, please.

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't written a story in a long time and at first I thought I was done for when suddenly this story line popped into my head. I am cautious in continuing this story so please tell me if I should or not. If I do continue this story then it will be a while until I can update again since I am barely on chapter 4. See you soon, maybe?

Reviews are always welcomed as well as criticism. No flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Bells sang as they hit against the opening door, sonic waves traveling across the room, a cue for the woman behind the cashier to plaster a smile on her face for the welcomed customer.

Looking up from the magazine lazily spread across the counter, blue eyes looked up, and up and up at the towering _hot_ male in front of her.

White teeth filled her mouth as she smiled sassily at the male before her, an index finger twirling the strand of ash blond hair by her cheekbone as she greeted the customer and waited for him to place an order.

As he looked over at the menu board she checked him out, loose fitted jeans hung to his hips, a belt hidden behind the white cotton of his long sleeve shirt. Coffee brown hair was tied behind by a ponytail only reaching down to his neckline. Brown eyes moving side to side as they read the specials for today.

She continued to stare at him, her ocean colored eyes clouding by the daydream going inside of her head, one which included the person before her.

A cough brought her back to reality as she saw that he was done looking over their products, waiting for her to start punching in numbers. Lifting her arms and setting her fingers down on the cashier she almost lost her balance as his deep, _heavenly_ voice interrupted the quiet shop, orders of said pastry leaving his mouth.

Numbly she punched down what he wanted, giving him the price and watching him hand her a couple of bills before he went and sat down on the booth closest to the pick-up counter.

Resting her hands underneath her chin she watched as he received his order, walking out of _Deans' Doughnuts & More, _down the street and into his car.

"Sophie, can you go to the freezer and get more _profiterole_?"

Nodding her head she slowly walked away from her stand to were her boss asked her to go to, her mind traveling back to the man who just came in a couple of minutes ago and stole her breath away.

* * *

Opening the door, Dimitri walked inside the apartment and headed straight to his roommate and best friends' door.

Knocking loudly, because he knew very well Rose was a heavy sleeper, he waited for the door to open and reveal all 5 feet and 7 inches of her.

As the door opened he thrust his hand out, bag swinging and dangling in front of a sleep deprived brown haired woman.

A cry left her mouth as she flung herself at the bag, the corner of his lip curling upwards into a smirk as he saw her shove her hand in the bag, a glazed doughnut coming into view for a second before it was inhumanly crammed inside her mouth.

Orgasm like sounds projected from her mouth as she continued to chew and swallow her poison, fingers licked off as a honey bun replaced the once there doughnut.

"So... am I forgiven?"

Bun halfway across her mouth she looked up at him, dark brown eyes looking up and down at him, a slight shiver racing up along his spine. The sense of doomed loomed above his head as he saw her once more giving him a once over.

Resuming eating her pastry she calmly walked away from him, heading towards the kitchen for a glass of milk to wash down the dough.

Setting the empty cup on the sink she turned towards him, crossing her arms as she bit the corner of her lip.

"I don't know..."

"But I bought you doughnuts! Doesn't that deserve at least a pat on the back or a hug?"

Walking up to him she gave him what he desired, a hug while she patted his back. His body stilled as she did so, his hands resting at his sides as she continued her ministrations.

"Shh, it's okay. No need to be so tense, thanks for the doughnuts but I have to go now, I'm late for work," with that she left him confused and frustrated.

"That's not what I wanted and you know it!"

Laughing she went to her room to get ready, emerging ten minutes later and heading towards the door as she saw him sulking in the corner. His much larger body curled into the recliner, his thumbs pressing the remote control button, surfing channel after channel.

Looking up he saw her blow a kiss at him and wave goodbye, opening the door and walking out onto the lit hallway.

* * *

Hands tapping on the steering wheel she waited for the kids to cross the street for school. Her cellphone ringing as she turned the corner to the building in front of her.

Quickly turning off the engine to her car, she reached down inside her bag and fetched said device before the person on the other line hung up.

Sighting as she saw that it was his number, "hello?"

Silence answered her, confused she looked at her phone, checking if they had hanged up already. Seeing that the seconds were ticking by she called out again.

He didn't respond, figures, and she was beginning to miss him saying _anything _to her.

Not that she was going to admit so, if she did the world would come to an end.

Ending the call she walked briskly inside, pushing the button for the elevator and thinking what was up with Dimitri today.

* * *

Yes, she was finally going to admit that the past week has been a living hell for her.

Naturally she was a talkative person and people like her need someone to talk to. Hence why she was currently propped up against the counter of a bar while everyone else danced the night away in the now crowded club.

Not being able to talk to your roommate would be awful, but if said roommate was your best friend? Just plain devastating.

Swallowing the last drop of the bottle of _Jack Daniels_ she looked around the packed room once more, wishing the people around her would alleviate the pressure currently building inside her head.

The stroke of lights blinding her vision for a second, her senses dulled before everything before her started settling down.

They say the answer to life's problems aren't at the bottom of a bottle...

Yeah, _right._

Whoever said that probably didn't know how to drink.

Sitting down on the bar stool beside her, she turned her chair to the left, four guys a couple of feet away whispering at each other while they each pointed at her.

Great, just what she needed. A pack of wolves huddled together, picking their latest prey.

Signaling the bartender for another round she was about to reach the drink set in front of her when a hand suddenly clamped down on her wrist.

_'What the HELL?'_

Taken aback by the rude gesture, she turned her head and was met with a solid chest. Slowly looking up her eyes widened as she saw that it was no other than Dimitri.

Surprised, she was about to say something when he abruptly pulled her up from the stool and started walking towards the doors.

Any other day she would've stopped him and probably given him a kick to the head, but for some reason the room started to spin.

"Dimitri, slow down! I'm going to throw up if we keep walking at this pace!"

Of course being the gentleman that he is didn't do so. Praying to the Lord she started a mantra in her head to try and hold down the _few_ drinks she had. She can hold it down, she's strong and can make it home before she-

_Damn._

* * *

Reaching across her desk for the ringing tune of her cell phone, she knew, without looking at the caller ID who it was.

A sigh left her mouth as she answered and as expected was only met with the silence of the person on the other line.

A drop of sweat rolled down her brow, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance.

Irritation settled within her as her heart started racing, regret taking root for what she was about to do.

Fingers tightening around her _HTC_, she looked around her area. Seeing no one in sight as she inched the phone down to where the transmitter rested, whispering three words that were going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

A slow grin started spreading across his mouth as he held the receiver close to his ear, satisfaction swelling up inside of him.

Feet propped on top of the coffee table, he leaned back against the couch, one arm behind his head as he held his _iPhone_ in the other.

Heavy breathing traveled across the line, already knowing what was about to be said.

"... I forgive you."

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise! A BIG thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story. I don't know what I would do without you guys. Okay, so here's the deal. I have decided to continue this story, _but_ I will update monthly. Yes, I know it seems long but that's the only way I know for sure I will be able to write and finish the story faster.

If, by chance, I am at least ten chapters ahead then I will make an exception and update twice in a month. Also, for anyone who's interested, want to be my beta? *Puts sprinkles on a cupcake and hands it to you* I've never had one, but I guess the time has come to get one. I have another story written up, D&R *internal scream* so I would also like for him or her to check that one too. I would like someone who knows more than the basic sentence structure, who knew how to add more flavor and excitement (which WILL get credit of course) and just have fun with the story and treat it like their baby.

If anyone's interested PM me, I will try to get to you as soon as I can. Okay, enough with the author's note, I've bored you guys enough. Until next month!

Reviews are always welcomed as well as criticism. No flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This is for the last two chapters and this one. I do not own any of the characters present in this story. They are for play but will be put back in their proper place once I'm done with them. Thank you.

* * *

The sound of sirens penetrated the air, dozens of pedestrians mingling around the site of the crime scene that happened just a few moments ago.

A pool of blood rested above the woman resting face down on the pavement, the humerus bone sticking out of her left arm, legs bent in an awkward position. Her clothing was torn, a few fabric pieces laying around her, the nightgown she was wearing now just a piece of cloth resembling a bed sheet. Her laptop rested a few feet away from her, broken beyond repair as the screen was shattered. Keys from the keyboard laying everywhere.

People gasped and stared, cell phones in hand as they typed away while describing what was in front of them to friends and family. They didn't know what to think beyond the scene before them.

"H-hey! Isn't that Mary Sinclair?!"

Within seconds everyone rushed to take pictures of the now identified woman, photographs being sent by message to friends of the dead actress, news reporters coming out from corners as they took out their writing pads and cameras.

Struggling to fit in between the encore of flashing lights, the police made their way to the woman as one agent was already taking care of putting up the _Police Line Do Not Cross _tape around the premises.

Taking a deep breath, Dimitri calmly walked towards his FBI co-workers, grim faces looking around the audience of people.

"What do we have here, Stan? A suicide or a murder case?"

The man before him, Stan, looked down at the dead body, hand rubbing his chin as he thought over what he had just said. "You tell me Dimitri." Laying a hand down on his shoulder, Stan looked straight into his eyes. "You're the genius here. What do you think?"

Grunting, Dimitri lowered himself down, searching the ground for a clue, any hint that unbalanced any of the two possibilities. Looking up at the broken window 15 floors above, he re-imagined the accident, eyes trailing the fall through the window, down to the ground below.

The distance of the fall would ultimately cause death; however, the way she had landed indicated she had a few seconds of life in her. The gaping hole in the roof-to-floor window was circular, a good four inches off from the ground. Someone had pushed her through it.

Eyes roamed the deceased body once more, hardening as he saw scratch marks running across her arms.

Her _Rolex _watch still hugged her wrist as well as her 20 karat gold bracelet.

"Sir, here are the pictures of the inside of her house."

With careful care, he started flipping through pictures on the camera. Disorganized clothing and shoes littered the floor of her bedroom, her closet wide open, boxes ripped open and torn, hangers on the ground.

The rest of the apartment was clean and tidy, a big difference from her room.

Whoever killed her was looking for something. The question was, what?

* * *

Satisfaction ran through her as she kicked off her four inch pumps, her smallest toe crying in happiness for the much needed oxygen as she flexed her toes.

Closing the door behind her, she walked into the kitchen, taking out a can of soda from the fridge chugged the drink until the very last drop.

Sitting down on the couch, Rose gave her tired body a stretch, bones popping back in place from their cramped position. Images of Mary Sinclair still passing through her head, the once vibrant actress now just a dead corpse waiting to be buried six feet down a hole, worms and other creatures eating her as time passed by.

She knew Dimitri would be assigned this case, just like any other murder case. If you wanted perfect results you had to get the best agent on it.

Turning on the TV she began flipping through channels, halting her search as _The Nanny _began showing.

_'Oh Fran Chester, how you make me laugh on tough days like this.'_

Laughter filled the room as the sun began setting, hours melting by the second. By the time Rose looked over to the clock on the wall it was already one in the morning. Worry began settling in at the thought of Dimitri not being home yet.

Reaching for her cell, she was about to call him when the door opened and said man walked inside. Eyes showed tiredness as he walked up to her, sat down on the couch beside her and lay his head on her lap.

Fingers reacted instinctively began running through his hair, massaging his scalp as a satisfied sigh left his mouth. A small smile appeared on Rose's mouth as she continued her ministrations, her lips spreading wider when she started to hear his soft snores.

* * *

"No, this needs to be done by 2 PM and no later. We have an important conference at 2:30 and I do not want anyone to be late."

Lips stretched painfully to form a smile as Rose excused herself from her supervisor. Her day was getting worse and worse by the hour. First she had woken up late thanks to Dimitri dragging her to the club last night and leaving past two in the morning. Then mother nature so happily announced in the morning that it was her time of the month.

Lastly she had forgotten to bring her USB drive with her, which included her (finally!) complete stories, and now her bitch of a supervisor was denying her the liberty of going home to go and fetch them.

Heels clicked rapidly against the tiled floor as she power walked to her car, praying that she could make it back in time before anyone noticed she was missing. She had only thirty minutes until two, and the drive itself from the building to her apartment was a total of fifteen, not including traffic.

As she neared the elevators, the doors opened to reveal a person she was not expecting to step foot at her job, ever.

She halted her steps as he neared her, rays of sun shining on the object being held by his thumb and forefinger. Angels sung in the background as Dimitri walked closer with her USB drive safely held in his hand, a wide, sincere smile forming on her lips as she closed the distance between them. Gratitude spread through her, her spine tingling as her hands shook while reaching for her most prized possession. As soon as she was within inches of her life saver, her best friend suddenly pulled back his arm, extending the object of her desires above his head.

"W-what the hell?!"

"You should know that nothing is handed easily without a price.**" **His lips pulled into a smirk when a cry of disbelief escaped her well shaped lips.

Rose folded her arms as she stared him down, her patience growing thinner when she saw he wasn't joking around. Minutes ticked by when she saw he wasn't moving his hand from its spot above his head.** "**Fine, what do you want?"

"Oh sweetheart, it isn't going to be a bad request. All I want is just one small microscopic favor."

Rose bit her lips as she thought it over, small beads of sweat rolling down the back of her neck, "And what would that favor be?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess I'll just take my leave and let you suffer the consequences in not taking everything with you to work. Lets see if your boss is more compassionate that your sup-"

"Okay! Okay, fine. I won't ask about it. Just promise me that it won't do bloody harm on me like last time and that it isn't illegal."

"I can't promise you that.**" **She looked at him again, the angel on her left shoulder screaming, '_NO!_' but the devil on her right saying, '_it would just be one tiny favor, no harm done._'

How she wished she had powers to look into the future and see if this favor would have her dead or not.

"Fine, now can I have my drive please?" Silently he handed her the USB drive, watching her as she briskly walked away from him.

* * *

Sitting down on his chair in his office Dimitri continued looking over at the crime scene. Something kept on nagging at the back of his head, as if the end of the world was about to happen.

His _iPhone _buzzed from within his front jean pocket. Taking it out, he read the message and frowned. One of his many lovers wanted to meet with him at his house right now. Looking over at the clock resting on his desk he cursed loudly. It was already five in the afternoon and not even close to the end of his shift.

The worst part?

Rose was already home.

Doomsday _was _coming soon.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow! A month has already passed? A humongous thank you to all who have reviewed, favorite, followed and even gave me feedback. Without you guys I would just be at home, watching reruns of NCIS. To those who are confused don't be afraid to send me a PM, I will gladly explain what's happening without giving much away. ;)

Also, good news guys! I'm more then half way done writing the whole story! I have yet to actually write them down on my laptop, since half of them are on my phone, but it's getting there. I have to admit that I myself don't know how it's going to end so if any of you have any ideas PM me or write it in a review.

I was actually going to update this over the weekend, but I stubbed my toe and to save you all from gross details I was and still am in a bit of pain. So for that I apologize and hopefully the upcoming chapter will be updated on time.

See you next month!

Reviews are always welcomed as well as criticism. No flames


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews, favs, follows, etc. You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter and now I am off to lala-land (I'll be watching OUAT actually). Hope everyone enjoys, things are starting to heat up. ;)  
Thank you, my wonderful and fabulous beta _Tatiana Belikova_, for helping me out when I needed a superhero. You are truly the best.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed

* * *

"Who the hell are _you_?"

Mouth wide open, spoon halfway towards it's destination filled with chocolate mint ice cream Rose turned her head away from her reruns of _Law & Order: SVU _and towards the woman at the door. Face furrowed in confusion she retreated her hand and shoved the utensil back into the carton.

Grabbing the remote she muted the television, _Olivia _and _Elliot _faces talking back and forth as they comprehended the suspect about to run from them.

**"**Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?"

Heels clicked against the hardwood flooring, increasing its pace as the enraged woman came within a few feet from her, flipping back her long raven hair out of her face.

Getting up from her once relaxed position on the couch Rose strode towards the kitchen. Opening the freezer and putting the ice cream carton away she calmly walked to the sink and rinsed her spoon, drying it and placing it inside the drawer.

Her silence was enough indication that the woman who was currently inside her home was either leaving in a body bag or in a stretcher on the way to the hospital.

Swiftly she turned her body to face the intruder, dark chocolate eyes meeting fiery ocean ones. The woman was incredibly beautiful, her pale skin contrasting well with her hair and eyes, especially since she looked like a model. Her five feet and seven inches was nothing compared to the towering six feet amazon before her.

However, that didn't mean her attitude was the same as her appearance.

**"**Look _bitch_, I don't know who you are and I don't really care, but what I _do _want to know is why you're in my man's house?"

Rich laughter exploded from Rose's mouth at the thought of Dimitri ever hooking up with this woman.

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth she slowly walked towards the raven haired beauty, circling her as she looked her over. Leather was sure in season this year.

**"**What's your name?"

**"**Tasha," clipped and straight to the point.

**"**Ah, name's Rose. In Spanish that would be _Rosa_ and in Russian it would be _Roza_, kind of the same thing ya' know? I never liked my name since I don't consider myself as a flower, I'm a human being for Christ's sake! The whole synonym shit never truly got to me, not that I ever thought it wou-"

**"**Can't you shut the hell up!? I came here to meet Dimitri."

Walking back to the kitchen Rose nodded as the woman, Tasha, rummaged through her purse, taking out a few bills and handing them to her. Brow up she looked at her, confusion clouding her face.

**"**Take it, I think that should be enough for your services. I'm sure Dimitri wasn't as satisfied as when he is with me but it's more than what whores are getting paid these days."

Laughing Rose looked at her again, shaking her head side to side as she saw the wad of cash dancing in front of her. **"**You do know that you just called yourself a whore right now."

Fists clenched tightly at her sides, the raven haired female growled before she extended her right arm backwards, swinging it straight at Rose's face, knuckles meeting flesh for half a second before an excruciating pain crawled up from her side.

Rose balled her hands, countering every punch, fingers swirling in her opponents hair, gripping the tresses as she smashed the bitch's face onto the wall.

'_Damn you Dimitri, if I go to jail for beating the crap out of this giraffe then you bet your ass I'm going after you as well._'

* * *

Grabbing his keys Dimitri ran towards his Director's office, the panicked look on his face making his boss understand as he shooed him away. Nodding he followed orders and ran to the elevator, pressing the _lot _button and waiting until it reached its destination. He growled in frustration as the cart continued on its slow pace to reach the ground, tearing the doors apart as the bell rung singling he had arrived.

Frantically he searched for his vehicle, screaming in joy as he found it parked right in front of him.

Keys in, he cranked on the engine, roaring out of the FBI building and onto the highway. He kept chanting a mantra in his head, praying to God Rose didn't commit murder by the time he got there.

He tapped his fingers against the wheel as cars before him drove on an excruciating slow pace, the urge to rip his hair from the roots strong. He swerved to the right when he saw an opening, the car behind him flashing its lights in anger.

At this moment he didn't care, the thought of Rose and Tasha together making his insides burn as images of Rose getting in trouble ran through his head. He wouldn't allow that to happen, no way in hell.

Cars honked at the crazed driver zigzagging through traffic, two men from the agency in an unmarked car laughing as they saw their fellow friend hurrying to get home.

Both looked at each other, smiling as one thought passed through their head, '_Rose is going to murder his ass_.'

* * *

Tearing up the stairs three at a time Dimitri ran towards his house, shouldering the door and breaking the hinges off as he ran into the living room.

Mouth hanging wide open he saw what was once his and Rose's living turned into the _WWE _ring as _Triple H _and _The Rock _battled on the carpet. He was amazed the neighbors haven't called the cops alread-

_Woooo... wooo..._

_'Never mind.'_

He grabbed the closest person, Rose, and tried to yank away their hands from one and another before all of them landed their asses in a cell.

**"**Rose, stop."

Gritting her teeth she shook her head no and launched for her rival, Tasha. Circling his arms around her waist he lifted her in the air, successfully ripping their hands from each other.

Men in uniform arrived and tried holding down Tasha as they called for backup as if that would help. Feet kicking in the air Rose screamed, stretching her hands towards Tasha as the other did the same.

Turning her around he enclosed his arms all around her body, securing them as she ceased her withering and finally calmed down. He felt her breath on his neck as she tucked her head in between his neck and shoulder.

Twenty minutes later and a two page report they sat on the couch, Dimitri cleansing the cut under Rose's left eye and the one on her lip. She's going to be sporting a nasty black eye for the next two weeks. Tasha didn't fare as well either, in fact she looked worse. Looking over at the woman being attended by two policemen he saw that she as well was going to have a black eye on her right eye, as well as some bruises on her left cheek and lip.

Rose was sure a fighter and apparently a winner as well.

Sighting Rose looked at him, her eyes dimming as she saw disappointment written on his face. Opening her mouth she closed it quickly as she knew that she didn't have an actual excuse for the fight.

Sadness filled his eyes as he saw the way she was trying to make herself smaller, making herself invisible before his eyes if he so much as blinked. Silence settled between them as he continued cleaning her, her face blank as she didn't even flinched when he dabbed her wounds with alcohol.

**"**She called me a whore."

Surprised he looked at her, her eyes burning holes on the floor. The intensity of her stare enough to cause the floor to heat up, the soles of his shoes turning warm. **"**So you punched her and-"

Growling, she looked at him, her eyes tearing into his as she said, "Do you actually believe I'd punch her just for calling me that?"

**"**No-"

**"**Then why did you say that?"

His breath caught as she looked back at the ground, teeth pulling her lower lip as everything went quiet once again. Grabbing her hands he pulled them, making her eyes look up at him as he apologized for his careless thought.

**"**I'm sorry, so what really happened? I want it to come from you because if I go over there and talk to her then I know for sure she's going to be spinning another story."

Nodding she explained everything to him, his eyes hardening as she recalled everything and laughed without humor. Pulling her hands away she excused herself and left to her room, closing and locking the door after her. Straightening up he walked towards Tasha and the policemen, a restraining order leaving his mouth before she started screaming at him.

* * *

_Unknown POV_

* * *

****Nails clicking against the counter**, **the bell next to the girl rang, green eyes turning away and up from the latest magazine of _GQ_. Plastering a smile on her face the redhead welcomed the customer, searching on the computer for the name given and handing them their hotel card.

**"**Welcome to _St. Vladimir _sir, enjoy your stay and have a great day."

Thin fingers grasped the card as he answered her with a smile, green eyes looking around the spacious and luxurious building as he walked towards the elevator and up to his room.

Pressing the button, the doors opened within a second. Stepping inside he pushed the twentieth button, the cart silently rising each level swiftly. Leaving the elevator he walked down the hall, stopping in front of the door before him, _285 _glistening in the sunlight from the window at the far end of the hallway.

Swiping the card the light flashed green, the knob unlocking. Opening the door he walked towards the living room, leaving his suitcase behind and walking towards his bedroom.

Taking off his carrier bag he took out his laptop and walked towards the chair and table facing the window, starting it and opening a browser, searching up the latest news.

The name Mary Sinclair popped up on every article he opened and read, a wide smile appearing on his mouth as he read the gruesome reports the people who witness such accident giving in their blogs.

**"**I'm sure I will."**  
**

* * *

**A/N**: See you next month... or in two weeks? Who knows... *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*

Reviews are always welcomed as well as criticism. No flames.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised today marks two weeks and you know what that means... ;) A new chapter! I wanted to bring a little humor to the story, I apologize in advance if I failed... (._. ) Haha, okay enough chit-chat, I hope you enjoy!  
As always I want to thank my wonderful beta _Tatiana Belikova_, you are truly incredible. I also want to say** happy birthday** to a fellow friend, _Roza. Dimka .Reader_!

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

Stretching, hands skyward and back arched, Lissa looked at the clock beside her bed, gasping as she saw that it was already seven in the morning.

Cover thrown and forgotten on the floor, she raced towards the bathroom that was connected to her room, turning the faucet on warm. Clothes off, she washed under the spray, dragging the bar of soap around her body before reaching towards the shampoo.

Ten minutes later Lissa hurriedly dressed in a white silk button down shirt, pencil skirt and her favorite heels, toothbrush inside her mouth as the blow dryer took over the silence of the empty house.

Makeup done and earrings on, she raced to her kitchen, grabbing her keys, phone and purse and locking her door. Down the hall she got inside the elevator, then sped towards her car parked a few feet away.

Phone in hand, Lissa called her friend who worked at the local coffee shop. Arriving five minutes late inside _Deans' Doughnuts & More, _she headed towards the girl behind the counter, Sophie, who held her espresso in hand.

"Here you go Lissa, wow you sure are in a hurry."

"Yeah, thanks." Smiling, she paid and walked away, scrolling down her messages on her phone, silently sipping her drink.

Hand stretched out she reached the door, about to pull it open when it did so itself. Startled she looked up, an excuse about to leave her mouth when the person before her beat her to it.

Looking a bit down she saw the brunette smiling up at her, waving her hands, telling her everything was okay. Her smile was contagious as she felt her lips doing so as well.

Getting out of her path, Lissa saw the woman walk towards the cashier, ordering a large _Caffè Vanilla Frappuccino, _paying and walking to where she was standing at.

Brown eyes met hers as Lissa saw the girl's hand hand out, waiting to be shaken by her. Pleasantry was not considered the norm these days.

"Hi, I'm Rose. Sorry for not seeing you there, I was too busy looking at the pastry in the glass display up front."

Laughter swelled within her, a chuckle leaving her lips as she replayed in her mind what the woman was telling her. The girl before her laughed as well, straight white teeth shining from behind rose colored lips.

"It's okay, I'm Vasilisa, but you can call me Lissa for short if you want." Reaching forward, she grasped Rose's hand in a firm shake, both smiling at one another.

"Great Lissa, I hope we can see each other around soon."

Nodding, Lissa watched as Rose walk away, halting her as she passed through the door. "Here's my number if you ever decide to hang out or to just talk."

Lissa extended her card to Rose, hoping she'd accept. Long and thin fingers curled around the edge of the card, taking it before ripping a part of it from the corner.

Searching around in her bag Rose took out a pen, scribbling something down on the torn piece before handing it back to her.

"Here's mine."

Smiling once more, she left Lissa with an open invitation to a new friendship.

* * *

Walking quickly to her car, Rose fingered the piece of paper hidden within layers of fabric of her skirt. The meeting, if it could even be called that, with the pretty blond woman had filled a spot in her hole driven heart.

Not that she needed filling, seeing as Dimitri made sure to take it upon himself to cause a series of panic attacks every once in awhile. The man sure knew how to make a girl swoon with worry by just being in the line of fire.

No wonder his mother always bickered with him whenever she had the chance. Olena Belikova was the sweetest woman she had ever met but when it came down to her only son being in danger, watch out because mama bear is going to come down, tearing down the road in her wake.

Dimitri always exaggerated how his mother always cooed and cuddled him way too much. It made the green monster within her want to surface and yell at him for being stupid. How she would love to be in his position, to have a mother- to actually _know_ who your mother was, would be enough for her.

She has spent years trying to track hers down, only having a vague description of her mother from her early years as a child. Having a best friend as a federal agent was only the frosting on the cake.

Olena had become somewhat of a surrogate mother to her throughout the years, even being able to confess her greatest desire - for her son to fall in love with his best friend.

It may or may not be foolish of her but secretly Olena wished for that to come true one day.

And speaking of Dimitri, she was still pissed at him. The only good thing that had came out of her little fight with _Natasha_ two weeks ago was that Dimitri had cut all ties with her. Plus he hasn't gone out to '_scour the woods_' in a while.

Maybe things were finally starting to look up for her. For them.

Her cell phone rang from the confines of her purse, the sound increasing as she took it out and read the called ID. Just what she needed, her ass of a boss.

"Hello-"

"Where in the hell are you? We have an appointment with _Vigil Moon_ in twenty minutes. I expect your arrival at the _Dosens Hotel_ to be precise and on the dot. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

The call ended as soon as it started, thumbs tapping quickly on her _HTC_ for the location of said hotel.

_'Mother of -'_ Her eyes widened when she saw she was on the other side of the city. Running to her car and turning the engine on, she sped off. If she was late, the only job willing to hire her in the future will be as a factory worker in the outskirts of the city - that's if she was lucky enough.

Fingers crossed, she raced towards the hotel, praying to anyone up there to help her make it on time.

* * *

"Yeah, I got it. It won't happen again I promise. Yes, I will have a talk with her. Thanks, Mark."

Disconnecting the call, Dimitri willed himself to calm down before calling Rose, his temper flaming when his phone rang again.

It was the fifth call within ten minutes that his colleagues have called to inform him his friend was driving insanely across Dallas. He assured each and everyone within earshot that it must have been an emergency that has caused her to commit such havoc around town.

He prayed to God for him to be right and for her not to be possessed by some demon who was making her do such petty crimes.

Fingers clenched around the cellular device as it rang for the sixth time, trying hard not to throw his _iPhone_ against the wall. It would do no good for him and plus he valued his cell phone way to much to cause any harm to it.

His office became quiet for a few minutes before it was overtaken again by rings from his phone.

"What!"

"Wow calm down comrade, Russian down, down... What's got you in a foul mood today?"

"You mean to say who." His lips pulled back into a nasty sneer as he replied to her.

The line went silent for a few minutes, his hand pulling the device away from his ear to check if she was still on the other line. Seconds ticked by on the screen indicating she was still on and probably trying to make up a lame question as to whom he was talking about.

"So, who's the lucky fella?"

A bubble of laughter caught him off guard as it left the confines of his mouth. It was bad enough he was angry with her, now he has the balls to laugh at the serious situation she's in?

He would expect for her to be the one laughing, not him. Him, the hard pressed federal agent whom everyone admires and respect for his uncanny ability to not become emotional or attached to any of his cases, be it from murders to rapes to kidnapping.

"What's so funny?" her voice sounded shaken.

Good.

"Nothing, but I do have some interesting information regarding a crazed lunatic who was driving across town this morning."

"Oh, really?" Her shallow breathing over the line only made his mouth open into a full blown smirk, canines showing behind lips.

This was going to be fun.

"Yeah, I have several officers searching the streets for the vehicle that person was driving. Do you know this person is being charged with several violations? Not only that, but they almost ran over over an elderly woman who was crossing the street. That's second degree murder plus a horde of other charges."

Her breathing became labored, the sounds of heels clicking and pacing on the concrete heard over the line.

"Will sh- they be found guilty by a verdict in court? How's the old woman fearing? Is she okay? Dead? In a coma? Did they do any more tragic things?"

He fist pumped the air in sweet victory over her rambling, containing his laughter as he heard her hysterically making plans to see the elder woman on behalf of the monster who did that to her.

"Oh I don't know Rose, the woman is currently in the ICU being treated for a broken hip and a heart attack. Apparently she had a triple bypass surgery a few weeks ago and was doing very well until this tragedy fell upon her."

"Oh shit, no way."

"Oh yes," he replied as he continued explaining to her the charges that person was facing.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Why? Did you eat some bad burritos?"

His day was suddenly looking brighter as she hurriedly hung up, promising to call back later once her meeting was over.

Power suddenly flowed in him as he put his cell on the wooden oak desk, cracking his fingers as he started working on the paperwork that was piling up silently on the corner of the desk over time.

He hummed an out of date western tune from back in the day, a smile spreading across his lips as he pictured the look of shock on Rose's face once she knew he was pulling her leg.

Life was good.

* * *

His cell phone rang from its resting place on the desk. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm at the hospital. What wing is she in?"

_'Shit.'_

* * *

**A/N**: See you guys next month! We are slowly but surely getting to the action in the story. ;)

Reviews are always welcomed as well as criticism. No flames.


	6. Chapter 6

I almost forgot that February has 28 days instead of 30. Phew! Thank God I remembered! Okay guys, this chapter is more of a filler. I believe that in every story there needs to be one, but that's just me. As always I want to thank each and every one of you for adding this to your favorites, follows, reviewing and just _reading_ the story in general.

Let's not forget to thank my wonderful beta- _Tatiana Belikova_ who is truly a God sent and always patient with me whenever my internet just seems to stop working.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

* * *

Life was a bitch.

Rummaging through his bathroom cabinet, Dimitri sighed in frustration when he found the bottle of _Advil _empty. The back of his head throbbed in pain as a reminder not to mess with Rose anytime in the future.**  
**

Unlike other people who would laugh at his joke, she had taking it to heart and gone all _Jackie Chan _on his ass. Right in the middle of the emergency room, where over a dozen people watched in amusement rather than help him and save him from the demonic woman. Not that he needed _saving_, but it's the thought that counts.**  
**

People these days were _so _helpful...**  
**

Opening the bathroom door, he saw Rose sitting on the couch, munching on potato chips while watching her reruns of _House M.D._**  
**

From where he stood, he could see her eyes glaring at _House_, growling when she saw him flirting with one of his patients.**  
**

"Are you out of your mind? You like _Cuddy! _Not that I'm saying she's ugly because she's not but you can see someone already loves her! Damn, why are men so stupid?" **  
**

Walking closer to the television Dimitri saw the main character in the show flirting with a blond woman.**  
**

Rose grumbled as she continued eating, already feeling his presence in the room. She deliberately ignored him, still pissed at the scheme he had pulled on her.**  
**

_'Well she deserved it_,' he thought as she lapse in silence, hugging her knees to her chest while commercials took possession of the show for three minutes.**  
**

Circling the couch he removed the blanket thrown on the back of it, dropping it on the floor. Sitting down on the far end of the couch he turned his head and stared at her. Her body twitched in discomfort from his gaze.**  
**

"Stop staring, you creep."**  
**

Shaking his head, he continued his staring. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them and staring back at him with much more vigor.**  
**

The only sound in the room was the television as _Foreman _and _Wilson _took up some screen time.**  
**

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"**  
**

"No."**  
**

"You just did right now." Grinning triumphantly, he dragged his body to where she was sitting, picking her up and depositing her in his hugged her waist like a child, his fingers skimming her sides as he tried tickling her. Minutes passed by, her body shaking as laughter flowed from her pursed lips, her body twisting and trying to get away from him.

"Stop you douche!"**  
**

He ignored her and continued making her laugh, a smile spreading on his lips as she tried tickling him as well. Too bad he wasn't ticklish.**  
**

Laughing, both of them started playing, the show long since forgotten in the background as two pairs of feet ran to and from the living room and kitchen.**  
**

* * *

Hands on her hips Rose peered down at the child before her, then looked around the store for his mother.**  
**

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want to go to the front? They will take good care of you and they can find your mommy faster than me."**  
**

"No!" He looked up at her desperately, his hazel-green eyes filled with tears. "I want you to help me." Reaching out, he grasped her hand and tugged her with him.

"You look like a nice lady." Smiling softly, Rose followed him, checking each aisle as they neared the back of the store. Left and right they looked, trying to find the mother he vaguely described.**  
**

_'Short brown hair and green eyes, yellow dress.'_**  
**

Who in the hell left a six year old to wander around for themselves? Parents these days.**  
**

After ten minutes of futile searching she decided it was time to take him to the manager. Surely they'll know what to do and call the cops if it was necessary.**  
**

He seemed to know where she was leading him to, dragging his feet as she tried, unsuccessfully, to take him to the front.**  
**

Sighing, she picked him up, his legs kicking the air while she tried carrying him. She put him down and looked around, hoping someone would help her out.**  
**

A shadow moved in her peripheral vision. Grinning, she turned and was about to open her mouth when the sight before her left her dumbfounded.**  
**

In a million years- well not really in a _million_- did she expect him to go grocery shopping.**  
**

"Dimitri." He casually walked up to her, smirking at her stupefied expression.**  
**

Dimitri reached out and closed her gaping mouth, his eyes traveling beside her to the kid slowly threading his hand into hers once more. Confusion set in his dark brown eyes, as he looked back and forth from her to the boy.**  
**

"Hi." Rose looked down and saw the kid, Josh, shyly smiling up at him.**  
**

Dimitri smiled in reply, crouching down at Josh's level. "Hello, are you lost?"**  
**

Nodding, Josh tugged on Rose's hand. "She's helping me find mommy. I don't know where she is." Twin crystal tears seeped from the corner of his eyes, his arm coming up to wipe them away.**  
**

Dimitri glanced up from his position and smiled up at Rose. Her face suddenly felt hot as her cheeks slightly reddened from his stare.**  
**

"Well that's nice of her, I'm sure she will find your mom in no time."**  
**

She desperately tried looking everywhere but at him, his eyes showing something she hadn't seen in a while.**  
**

The pull of her arm made her look down. "Rosie, who is he?"**  
**

Brown eyes met a darker shade of hers as she replied. "He's a friend."**  
**

That said, she pushed her cart and walked away with Josh, Dimitri following behind. The trio continued on their search for a couple of minutes before stopping when they heard a cry of joy a few feet from where they were standing at.**  
**

"Josh!"**  
**

"Mommy!" He let go of Rose's hand, and ran into the open arms of a woman in her early thirties. Amid kisses and hugs, the woman asked if he was okay. His head nodded against her chest in confirmation.**  
**

He pointed back to where Dimitri and Rose stood, whispering something in his mother's ear. Walking up to them, she surprised the two by pulling Rose into a hug. Rose stiffened in surprise, which slowly dissipated as the hug continued.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! If it wasn't for you and your husband, I would've never found my baby!"

Stiffening, Rose was about to correct her when out of nowhere Dimitri waved her off. "It's okay, we're glad we helped."

The woman went on to explain how he'd gotten lost and the disheartening search she went through. A few minutes later she bid them farewell, Josh waving goodbye to them.

Silence engulfed the pair.

"Why didn't you tell her we weren't married? That we are just friends."

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Dimitri started walking away. "What's the point? We will not see them again."

Letting the matter go, for now, she asked what he was doing at the store. "I forgot to tell you we didn't have milk."

"Then why didn't you just text me?"**  
**

"Didn't feel like it." With that said, he directed them to the checkout line, joking and trying to lighten up the mood.

* * *

_Unknown POV_**  
**

* * *

The sun glared down on the pedestrians walking downtown, some with cell phones in hand while others chatted with their friends beside them.

Walking slowly, a man in his late forties crossed the street to get to the building in front of him, _Dawn's News_, looking down on him and others as he passed through the revolving doors in the front.

The place was grand and organized, half of the floor surrounded by ceiling to floor windows. People greeted him as he passed them, some sitting down on the couches set up against the wall on the far right corner of the room.

He threaded through the mass of people that suddenly stepped off the elevator, pushing the fourth, and top, floor of the building, the cart moving smoothly upwards.

As he stepped off, he felt like he'd stepped in a different dimension. Four cubicles, each in five neat rows, were filled with workers trying to get their papers done.

"Hello, can I help you?" The receptionist next to him smiled brightly, her flaming hair flowing down her shoulders as she waited patiently for him to reply.

"Yes, I am looking for Rose Hathaway. Is she available?"

Tapping away in her laptop which rested on the table she shook her head. "I'm sorry but she's off for today. Would you like me to leave a message for you?"

Thin lips curled upwards as he regarded the woman once again. "Just tell her that I have some interesting news she would love to hear about the death of Miss Sinclair."

Taking out a card, he handed it to her. She nodded her head and bid him a good day, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she saw the man leave their floor.

* * *

**A/N**: See you guys next month! Next chapter is when the _real_ action comes into play!

Reviews are always welcomed as well as criticism. No flames.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for not updating last month. If you read my latest one-shot I explained why I did no do so. I've had a free day today so I decided to update the story today instead on the 30th. Once again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, followed or just clicked and/are reading this story. I love you guys so much!

Like promised I brought action! The events that happen in this chapter WILL come up later on in the story so watch out for that. As always a HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta _Tatiana Belikova,_ love ya'!

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

* * *

Dark, gloomy clouds rolled across town, surrounding the vast area within minutes. Thunder boomed and less than a second later, heavy rain drops fell on unlucky citizens.

Blinding flashes traveled across the sky, unsuspecting trees taking the brunt of their lashing. They cracked open and fell to the ground, chunks of wood decorating the lavish green carpet.

Fingers curling around the pole supporting her umbrella, Rose hurriedly walked home. The bottom of her dark colored jeans was coated with droplets desperately seeking a nice firm landing.

Today was definitely a bad day to wear sandals, she concluded as her foot kept on slipping off to the side. Every time she stepped on a small puddle of water, it engulfed the top layer and made the cheap rubber material squeaky and slippery.

_Maybe Dimitri was right_, she thought as she walk home. _I shouldn't of left the apartment and for once trusted the weather app on my phone_.

Cars passed by as she neared her building, a hot shower and hot chocolate present in her mind.

She looked around her, the local park a few yards away. In the morning, it was a breathtaking sight, especially with the lake centered right in the middle of the twenty acres of land.

Woods took possession of the park on the far right, a trail for walkers, runners and hikers leading through and out of the forest. Jungle gyms took some space on the far left while a picnic area settled nicely at the back.

What she would give to have a-

Gunshots rang beside her.

In a moment, the once peaceful neighbor transformed into a circus. People screamed and ran for cover while others hid behind close doors or shops. Window shades pulled down, doors locked and bolted, and signs turned off.

As people rushed by her she saw a couple walking hand-in-hand wearing coats, their pace almost at a jog. Curious at their lack of umbrella, which at some point is understandable seeing as how Texas was the most bipolar state she knew, she kept her sight on them, the color of the man's hair something one could not miss.

Maroon colored hair, most possibly a wig, reached a good inch above his shoulders, sunglasses obscuring his eyes. The woman herself looked normal, brown waves swinging back and forth down her back, an unruly shade of amber eyes- more like yellow- stared at her for a scant second before looking away and picking up her pace.

A shout emerged from behind them, the man reaching inside his coat, taking out a gun before firing upon the uniformed officer. The woman ran for the closet vehicle, Rose's body frozen with shock as she saw everything happening in a blink of an eye.

Three pops were heard in the back of her mind, her eyes traveling to the cop who a second ago was standing and was now laying face down on the ground. The man ran to the middle of the street, a black _mustang_ stopping in front of him. He opened the passenger side, sliding in before the car pulled out and drove away.

Without thinking it through she ran to the injured man, his navy blue shirt plastered to his skin thanks to the pouring rain. She tried to cover his already drenched form with her umbrella, sticking it to the ground while she turned him around, his right side saturated with blood.

Lifting his shirt up she saw the bullet hole, blood seeping from the wound. Shaking out from her trench coat she ripped the bottom half of her blouse in five even strips, pressing them against the wound. By all means she wasn't a doctor but she'd seen enough shows to know how to control a bullet wound and prevent the man from dying from blood loss.

She put her coat back on, reaching inside the pocket for her phone so she can call 9-1-1. Sirens from police cars and an ambulance reached her ears before she pressed the call button, silently thanking God.

She felt her hand getting sticky by the man's blood but didn't complain. If it meant saving his life then she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

She assessed him, eyes widening slightly as the words FBI written in the back of his shirt glared brightly at her. If the man was an agent and this was a case, then that meant Dimitri would be involved as well.

No wonder he'd been secretive the last couple of days.

Her head whipped to the side as footsteps pounded on the floor. The ambulance screeched to a halt, paramedics rushing out with a gurney following close behind. They moved her out of their way as they strapped the oxygen mask on his mouth, smiling in gratitude for keeping him alive while they got there.

Before she knew it she was being surrounded by federal agents, one man standing out from the rest of them.

"Dimitri!" He turned his head, his rain soaked hair tied behind in a ponytail, eyes widening as he approached her.

"What are you doing here? Are you hurt?"

She waved him off, her body suddenly feeling heavy and sluggish. Tiredness took over as he led her through the mass of people, bringing her umbrella with them, not that it was much use now that they were wet. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he steered her away from the crime scene.

Bystanders stayed behind the yellow police tape, cell phones in hand as they tried to get pictures of the accident. Dimitri felt an oncoming déjà vu, the pedestrians doing the same thing as they had done a month ago with Sinclair's death.

The ringing of a device broke their stride home. Grunting Rose pulled out her phone, her floors' secretary's name, Anne, flashing on her screen.

"Hello?"

"Rose! I'm so glad you answered, a man just came by not that long ago asking for you. He said he had some interesting news regarding Miss. Sinclair's death. He left his card for you to call back whenever you can."

Shocked, she asked Anne to repeat herself again, hanging up while Dimitri looked at her, concern flashing behind brown eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Silently she nodded, walking as if in a trance to their apartment building.

"Hey! Rose! Who was that on the phone?"

Turning around she looked him in the eye, excitement and worry etched on her face.

"Anne, my floors' secretary, just called. She said that a man came asking for me and left their card."

"Okay, so what the big deal?"

She pondered if she should tell him or not. Worried if he'd turn into _Rambo_ once he knew what it was about. She was positive he will go all _He-Man_ on her if he thought she was in danger.

Running her fingers through her hair she started biting the corner of her lip, looking off to the right were people started leaving the scene as time went by.

"Well? Spit it out alrea-"

"He has information on Mary Sinclair's death."

As if on cue he started rambling questions and wanting answers, a protective and possessive gleam in his eyes. However, his demands on staying away and not making contact with that man fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"Lissa speaking, who's this?"

Grinning, Rose announced herself, the woman on the other line laughing with joy. Pleasantries traveled back and forth, both smiling as they chatted away.

Her job this week had been hectic, papers thrown everywhere as the workers typed their latest reports. She, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get her hands on a story.

She's been bored for the past week, nothing and no one to keep her company. There was a moment of excitement when she had to give her statement to Dimitri and C.O. about the shooting since she was a witness, but other than that zilch – nada. Dimitri was out of the question, the house feeling empty with the tall Russian out all night. Not that she'd ever admit that.

The latest buzz, underpaid sailors assaulted by their bosses for 'keeping shipments to themselves' was handed down to her cubicle neighbor, Camille. She fought with her boss on this unfair matter, knowing full well that that story was supposed to be covered by her.

However, because of a certain _someone_ who shall not be named, they had turned her down and given it to Camille the Collie. Ugh, what a pathetic nickname. Although, she is a bitch, so the Collie part fits her well.

Not that it deterred her. She still had Sinclair's story, one that she knew will get her recognized and hopefully give her enough confidence to transcend into a full fledged author.

Dimitri had often said she had talent and would become one, but he just said that because she was his best friend. Best friends can make white lies once in a while, right?

Setting up a place to meet Lissa at, Rose finished putting the last touches on a report she'd gotten a couple of weeks ago and powered off her computer. Grabbing her keys and cellphone, she walked to the elevator and down to the parking lot.

Starting the car, she drove to the coffee shop she was meeting Lissa in, anxious to get there and finally talk with someone.

Fifteen minutes later Rose found herself in front of the blond, Lissa's beauty making her feel like a walking zombie with her hair secured high up in a messy bun. Her personal choice of wardrobe, she quickly noted on - sweat pants hugging her legs and white long sleeve shirt caressing her arms - caused her to look like a warning hazard.

They talked about everything and anything and by the end of the hour they'd become the best of friends. They didn't share many things in common but their love for literature and history bonded them together tighter than glue.

Now she could finally say she had two great friends, two who she knew she could count on.

"So, do you want to go to the club tomorrow? It's Friday, the best night one can get drunk without thinking of the following day." She asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Sure. I don't have anything planned, and I'm positive Dimitri is going to be out all night once again."

They set up the time and place, giggling like high school girls at the thought of going wild and meeting hot guys.

* * *

"Loosen up, man. We're at a club forGod's sake! It's mandatory to get wasted and laid!"

Strobe lights flashed before and above them, people grinding against each other to _Debbie Deb's: When I Hear Music_ screaming out from the speakers.

Lifting his drink, Dimitri scanned the crowd, an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt a gaze on him as if penetrating through him. Turning his head back to the front he saw the bartender gazing at him.

She smiled, gray eyes shining with lust as she traveled her gaze up and down his shirt covered chest. Slowly she dragged her middle finger down the front of her button down white, stopping at the dent of her breasts. He smiled back_._ _Maybe_ _getting laid is__ just what I need._

A guy walked over and sat down on the other side of the bar, rapping his knuckles against the wood to get her attention. She strolled her way to him, flirting with the guy who looked to be in his fifties. Her eyes staring straight at the _Rolex_ attached to his left wrist while she practically rubbed her breasts on him.

_Or not_.

Interest lost he resumed his search, drumming his fingers against the music. His eyes widened, scrubbing them with the palms of his hands as he did a double take at a brunette in the back that strangely resembled Rose.

"I swear I just saw Rose," he told Ivan, one of his friends from the agency.

"Nah, man. It's just your mind playin' tricks on ya. Too much time with the chick if you ask me. Might as well go out with her and make your relationship officially boyfriend-girlfriend."

"What relationship? She and I are just friends. _Friends._ Period."

"Sure," his friend grinned, "just _friends_. You know I used to say the same thing about my wife and look at us now! Married five years and counting."

"Whatever. I do feel bad though that I lied to Rose about tonight. I know she's been worried about me- oh, wipe that grin off your face, its not like that- and here I am making matters worse."

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"That I had an undercover case and couldn't explain more of the matter since it was highly classified."

They shared a laugh as they finished off their drink, the effects from the _Tequila _finally making way through their body. Relaxed, they cracked some jokes, Dimitri going as far as recalling tales about Rose.

"Right as I was getting off from my chair she rammed into me, she fell and ripped the side of her pants upon the impact of the fall and the room burst into-" he stopped when he saw his friend stiffen, his gaze looking over his shoulder.

Confused Dimitri was about to turn around when a voice he didn't expect tonight stopped him dead.

"So I see you're very busy tonight. Undercover case? That's a new one, and I can see you're enjoying yourself especially since you're talking about something we both agree will not come up. Ever."

Closing his eyes he plastered on a smile before turning to Rose, the brunette apparently not alone.

"H-Hey Rose, what brings you here on a lovely nig-"

"Oh, save it for someone who gives a damn!" With that she turned and walked away with the blond on her side.

Silence enclosed upon the pair, the blaring of the music floating in the background. They stared at one and the other, Ivan scratching an itch at the back of his neck while Dimitri recalled what had happened a minute ago.

The silence between them so defining, so-

"Oh, shit..." Ivan grinned, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You're screwed."

Friends are such bitches when they're right.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed as well as criticism. No flames.


	8. Chapter 8

So as you all will notice this is the **un**_beta_ version, my beta is having some personal problems so once she's feeling better I will post the beta version. Please bear with me and I deeply apologize for any and all mistakes that you see in this chapter. I really suck at proofreading even if there is a button for that in the _edit documen_t section.

Also send my beta, _Tatiana Belikova_ some love, she really needs some right at this moment. :) Remember that without her this story would be in shambles- literally. She just has that touch that makes everything flow nicely together, well in my opinion. :D

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

* * *

Fingers tapped on her phone as Rose held the card between her index and middle finger, trying to find a face to the stranger that had left her the card a week ago. She was hoping on making the call a few days ago but with everything that happened she'd forgotten until she went to work and found the card on her desk with Anne's signature smiley face.

Punching in the numbers she heard the line ring, the seconds dragging on by as the person on the other line left the call go unanswered. She sigh as the call went to voice mail. Teeth tugging at her bottom lip she decided to give it one last shot, thumbs dragging across the screen as she tried the number one more time.

People hurried here and there, busing themselves with their every day life. Some spots becoming too crowded, others maneuvering their way through or around. The humid hair making Rose's hair stick to the back of her neck with perspiration.

"You have reached Victor Dashkov. I apologize for not answering your call -"

"Dammit!"

Rose raised her arm, the urge to throw her phone across the street increasing as each of her calls went unanswered. She knew it wouldn't solve a thing and she will be left with only a broken phone in the end.

Maybe calling the man wasn't the smartest choice she has made in the past ten minutes, but the thought of getting back at Dimitri thrust her forwards in doing so.

It gave her a confused but thrilled feeling at the sweet payback to her friend, even if it meant betraying his trust.

He had the nerve to buy her two dozen chocolate glazed doughnuts, a vase of roses and even a dress. Not that she was complaining, she's been wanting that dress for over a month but with her pay it would take months to come close to what it cost.

Plus the doughnuts were heavenly and the roses were a nice touch even if she wasn't that much interested in flowers. A nice bottle of red wine would've done the trick, but again she wasn't complaining.

Being mad at him was just so much fun and he deserved what he got. No one pulled a fast one on Rose Hathaway. Not even her best friend.

"_Screw him._"

A mirage of images flashed at the back of her mind at the double entrée, sweaty bodies of Dimitri and hers moving together, moans leaving their mouths as they reached their high.

Legs tangled together, rubbing up and down against each other. Hands roaming, sculpting every feature, every curve, every crease.

"Rose," he spoke, his husky voice like silk on her skin.

"Yes?"

"Rose."

She looked up at him, confused about why his tone was turning more… _feminine_.

He said her name again, although this time it came out as a question. Her name spoken louder than the last few times.

"Rose, are you okay?"

She was about to reply that she was, how couldn't she be when her body was surrounded by his, when her vision cleared and before her was not Dimitri but Lissa.

Her golden curls glistening in the sunlight like melted gold. Green eyes clouded with concern as she tried searching Rose's brown ones.

"Hey, I lost you there for a while. You seemed spaced out, more than the usual these past few days. What's up?"

Rose waved her off, replying that nothing was amiss. Lissa let the matter go, for the moment, and asked her if her friend had picked up this time.

For some unknown reason Rose felt guilty for lying to her new-found friend, but Lissa had already met Dimitri and knew of his profession. They had hit it of rather quickly than she expected, as if they both had been friends for years.

Lissa knew that when it came to Rose, Dimitri turned into the _Hulk_, ready to tear anyone apart who has harmed her.

He had explained to Lissa of Rose's informant, a man, a stranger who will willingly give her information about the recently decease Miss. Sinclair without wanting anything in return. Well, as far as they know.

He didn't want to take a chance with his best friend's life.

"Oh no, she didn't. Probably in the shower or asleep like always."

Lissa smiled in reply, turning and walking up to a bench by the entrance of the park.

'_Get your head out of the gutter Rose. You know it was and will be only a fantasy. Nothing can come of it, he doesn't even see you in that light.'_

She walked the few steps towards the bench where the blond beauty was waiting for her. A group of three men whistling at the two as they jogged by.

* * *

Dropping off Lissa at her place Rose decides to walk home, enjoying that the wind has decided to pay them a visit. The clear sky not being able to hide the sun behind one of its fluffy clouds today but instead showing off its aquatic colors to the world.

Some spots became too crowded, Rose trying to squeeze her way so she can continue on her way home. Her car was currently at the shop, having found out her A/C had broken when she tried turning it on in the morning.

At times she cursed her own luck, but also thanked it when Dimitri voluntarily drove her to work. Just having to see the look on her female co-workers as they 'ooh-ed' and 'ah-ed' at her best friend but knowing they won't get an inch of him because they though he was taken by her made her day much more brighter.

Turning the corner Rose bumped into someone, excusing herself before walking away. She continued tapping her phone, debating on whether or not to call the man, Victor Dashkov, again.

"Rose?"

Startled she looked behind her, "Luke?" Upon identifying the person a wide grin spread across her face as she ran into the arms of the man before her, "Luke!"

Strong arms wrapped around her waist as they lifted her up in the air, spinning her around a few times before settling her back down on the ground. Strawberry colored hair glowing in the descending sun, molten honey eyes staring down at her as they twinkled in the rays.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back? Does Dimitri know you're here?"

"Hey, calm down Sally and lay off the twenty questions. They will all be answered in due time. I'm actually here on a case, the Sinclair one?" Understanding flashed before Rose's eyes as she regarded her dearest friend again. It had been years since they last saw each other, much less talked.

"Oh, yes I know which one you are talking about. I'm writing a story about it as well. Maybe we can catch up sometime, when you are free of course and talk more into detail about it."

"That sounds great. So how have you been? You look amazing by the way," he grabbed both her hands and spread them out, checking her up and down. His fingers curling inside her palm as he set her hands back down but not before kissing both of them.

He always knew how to make her smile, always knew what to say and how to make her feel better. Before he had transferred from Dallas to New Jersey the three of them, Dimitri included had been inseparable. When Dimitri wasn't there for her because of his job Luke would be in his place.

Like the brother she never had.

Just remembering the times they've shared, the stories they've told only made her eyes water at the mere sight of him after five years. Five years in which letters, text messages, phone calls and video calls they shared daily slowly started to become weekly to monthly to yearly until finally it dissolved into nothing.

"I've been good, and you? And thank you, you don't look bad yourself."

"Good, good. Where were you heading off to?"

She pointed to the park and drifted her pointer finger to the side where the apartment's windows shone in the sunlight a block away, Luke laughing as he spotted it right away. "The both of you are still living in that place? I thought for sure you guys would've moved into your own respective place by now."

Shrugging she regarded him again, "we didn't think it was necessary. Dimitri and I are comfortable with our place, since we've lived in it for so long that now it just feels like home."

"Yes, I see." Luke nodded his head before looking down at her sadly, already having to leave. "I need to go now, I have a meeting in less than twenty minutes. But I'll see you later, here's my number." He extended his hand, Rose taking the hint and exchanging cellphones with him for a few seconds, smiling warmly at her before reaching down and kissing the top of her head.

"Tell Dimirti I'll talk to him later, yes? He still owes me a drink from last time we saw each other."

"Of course."

With one last hug Rose watched Luke walk away. Taking her cell phone out she sent Dimitri a quick text, already conjuring up images in her head of Dimitri foolishly jumping up and down in excitement over the return of their dear friend.

_'Ha! Like that would happen.'_

The day wasn't all bad.

She decided calling Lisa for a nice evening out, getting a sudden boost of energy to do some shopping. The last time Rose remembered going shopping was decades ago. It's time for some girl time, one she hasn't had since her high school years.

* * *

Papers shuffling and flipping were heard throughout the office, grunts and groans mixed in the fray every once in a while.

Dimitri groaned for the nth time, his thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of his nose. The action giving his a brief relief before it was overtaken by pain once again banging at the back of his skull.

The paperwork was slowly piling up day by day, case by case and he was clueless on how to stop it. True, crime never slept or stopped but he wished they would soon take a long rest before resuming again.

Not that he wanted an innocent victim dead or injured, but at this point within piles upon piles of reports needed to be due on time, he needed a break.

His vocational days were accumulating behind his back, waiting to be used in the near future rather than never. However, he didn't find it in himself to take them and leave the crime fighting behind.

To leave citizens alone for a couple of days even though they were in good hands by his fellow colleagues.

The pain continued bothering him, nipping and scratching at the almost non-existing thread of patience. Pulling on the thin thread that separated serenity and destruction. Destruction by his hands.

The vibration of his phone snapped him out of his thoughts. Taking it out he saw Rose's name on the screen, unlocking it and opening the message. A huge grin overtaking his face as he read it.

_Have a special surprise for you once you get home._

"Special agent Dimitri Belikov?"

"Yes?" he replied, biting down on his tongue before he growled at his coworker for interrupting his thoughts of what Rose's _surprise_ was. Or rather, what _he_ wanted it to be.

The woman inclined her head, straightening her spine before walking forward, a package in her hands.

"It has been scanned in the front and has been cleared." She set the box on top of his desk, retreating without a word.

An ominous feeling took root inside of him as he set his hand on the lid. His insides screaming out in warning.

He braced himself, slowly uncapping the box lid, eyes widening at the site before him.

A mass of human hair covered the whole box, the sides of the carton smeared with blood. The material turning sluggish by the liquid penetrating its confines.

His yell for assistance went answered within a few seconds, gasps leaving the agents' mouths as they piled up against his door frame. Their eyes wide with fear and curiosity as to whom had sent such an inhumane gift to a federal agent.

They watched as Dimitri took out a pair of latex gloves from his desk drawer, slipping them on before reaching in to try to take the head out.

Some rushed to help while others evacuated the scene to the nearest bathroom.

The agents reached inside his drawer and took out sets of gloves for themselves. Slowly they took the head out, stripping Dimitri's desk of papers and laying a clear plastic wrap on the surface before placing the head on it. Silence surrounded the room as Dimitri examined the rest of the box, finding nothing else.

The agency's medic pushed through some of the remaining agents at the door, rushing to the severed head.

Gloved hands traveled with precision around the head of the unidentified woman, her hair a deep maroon color, matted with dried blood. Her blood.

"For now all I can tell you is that the head was severed from the body postmortem based on the reduce of blood flow. You can see here," she turned the head sideways for him to look at the bottom of it, "that the trachea is cleared from blood clot which would have happened because of the carotid arteries if the person was still alive."

"Then why is there blood on the box?"

"The person behind this most likely thought that it would look decorative. Ugh, sickos," she scoffed as she regarded the head, "as if cutting off her head wasn't enough."

"It probably wasn't. You, not only a doctor but a psychologist know how demented they are. Once is never enough."

She nodded in agreement, her long honey colored hair pulled back in a ponytail. Strands swinging left and right with each movement she made.

She opened its' mouth and searched inside, brows knit together in concentration as she reached her hand out, tugging the victim's mouth more open. A flash of white was hidden behind the second to last molar.

With a bit of force she pulled it out from between the teeth, a piece of paper dangling between her thumb and forefinger.

She opened it, eyes moving back and forth as she read its' contents.

Dimitri saw her shoulders tense, eyes shooting upwards to meet his before she thrust the piece to him.

Confused he grabbed it, the words on the paper making his heart race in fear as acid slid down his throat towards his beating organ.

He barked out orders to the five agents in his office, his heart thumping loudly in his ears.

"Get a patrol car at my house this instant and order them to wait until I arrive. Also, find me a safe house as fast as you can. No later than 0500, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Grabbing his phone and keys he raced out of his office, to the elevators and to his car. He turned the engine on, his hand still grasping the haunting paper. The words firmly etched into his mind like an engraving.

'_This is a warning for you. If you keep investigating behind the death of Mary Sinclair the next gift you will receive will be of your dear friend, Rosemarie Hathaway._'

* * *

**A/N... again**: ... BAM!

Okay so Luke is a character I made up myself so he's mine! O.O J/K! So now things are really starting to move forward. Can any of you guys guess who's the woman in the box? Virtual cookies to anyone who does! I am going to say here and now that I am not a med student and I apologize if I got the last part wrong. I did a vast amount of research but I am pretty sure I got a few things wrong. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, mostly because my made up character has finally made his appearance. I will say that he will **NOT** be competing against Dimitri for Rose. Until next time! :D

Reviews are always welcomed as well as criticism. No flames.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter for you! I apologize once again for any mistakes, my beta hasn't been feeling well so this chapter is once again un_beta_. If there is anyone out there who wants to become my temporary beta (depending on how things go you may become my full-fledged – I like this word – beta) send me a message and I will gladly reply and thank you a million times over.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, followed or just read this story. You guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you!

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

* * *

The screeching of tires were heard throughout the neighborhood as Dimitri pulled his SUV at the front of his apartment building, jumping out of the vehicle and dashing up the stairs two at a time.

He tried opening his door with the house key he had in his hand when a gust of wind pushed the wooden door opened. Panic began blazing inside of him, taking his gun out of its holster and slowly creeping inside.

There was an eerie silence as he called out Rose's name. Sweat building at the palm of his hands while he tried to grip his weapon tighter, his finger twitching ready to pull the trigger.

He strode into the kitchen, the place cleaned and from the looks of it undisturbed for some time. The living room was next and unlike the kitchen it was trashed, cushions ripped and laying on the ground. The TV smashed, the center wooden table broken and crumpled. The place was a mess, stuffing and wood chips scattered around the floor.

With cautious steps he went to check the restrooms and their rooms which all suffered the same fate as the living room. Panicked he checked his closet, digging through the piles of clothes laying on the floor until his fingers touched the hard edge of the box he had safely tucked beneath his shoe rack.

Opening it he saw a miniature box the size of his palm inside, he held his breath as he opened it only to let it out when he saw that his grandmother's ring was still inside.

Lifting it up until the sun rays kissed the rock streaming through the ripped curtains he smiled softly, poking it before his face grimed at the mess someone had made.

His hands reached for his cell phone that was tucked nicely in his front jean pocket, thumbs tapping the screen, Rose's number glaring up at his as he pressed _call._

Dimitri felt his lungs construct with each soft ring, already about to end the call and go on a search involving the whole _FBI _agency, the _SWAT _team and the _CIA _when she answered.

"Dimitri? Why are you calling at this time of the day? Aren't you at work right now?"

"Where are you?"

She gave her current location, Lissa's voice in the background as she said something funny, gruff laughs from men answering her that were probably flirting with her. With Rose.

'_Hell no._'

He shook his head, wondering were _that_ had come from.

"I'll be right there."

"Wait! Dimitri, no-" he hanged up on her, her protests ignored as he rushed to his vehicle and rode in a hurry to the mall.

Twenty minutes that usually took to get to Irving seemed to stretch into forty-five as the highway was filled with traffic. Some taking their sweet time as they listened to their _iPods_, talked on their _Bluetooth_ or chatted with their friends that were riding with them in the car.

Finally he arrived at the mall, walking through the doors before being blasted by suggestive looks and lust filled eyes from the women around him.

Now Dimitri was not a man who flared himself, his body, out in the open for the public to see, mainly the women, but he couldn't deny that he was a great looking guy. He's had his fair share of woman, as Rose always so lovingly pointed out every chance she had, but hey, a man's got to do what a man's got to do.

Right?

"Dimitri!"

The sound of his name coming from Rose's mouth stirred something inside of him, but him being well… _him_ he ignored it and tucked it away for later evaluation.

She smiled at him, long brown locks flowing down her back like a curtain of silk. Her cream-colored dress hugging her frame beautifully while she walked up to him in her gladiator-like silver sandals.

He peered behind her, watching as Lissa followed behind Rose with four _men_ trailing her. Four pair of eyes glued to the blond beauty and Rose.

He wasted no time and met her halfway, slipping his arm around her waist. The falter in her step indicating her surprise at his bold move. He grinned down at her before reaching forward and tucking a wayward strand from her eyes.

"Hey, are you done shopping? Something has come up and we need to leave."

She regarded him in silence, watching his face for any kind of signal that he was joking around. Finding none she shook her head 'yes' turning her head around towards a confused Lissa.

They spoke in hushed voices, Dimitri too preoccupied with staring down at the men who were a couple of inches shorter than him. They looked away, none of them stupid enough to look at the women. Their sullen looks making Dimitri smirk.

Shuffling their feet on the carpet floor one by one they left, both Rose and Lissa too enthralled with their conversation to notice the missing presence of the men.

"Okay, we're ready to go."

He nodded at them and tugged Rose with him, the thought of letting her go wrecking havoc in him.

Leading them through a mass amount of people they made it outside and to his car, both women giving a satisfying sigh as the fans inside the SUV blasted them with cool air.

* * *

"So comrade, what's going on?"

Rose sat on the ruined couch with Dimitri on the other side, having just dropped off Lissa at her house. An hour ago she freaked out when she saw their home trashed to bits only for Dimitri to calm her down, so now here she sat forty minutes later looking at Dimitri and seeing the once calm FBI agent fidgeting as turmoil raged inside of him.

He looked up at her, his eyes hard as he explained what was happening, "someone sent me something at work, something _unpleasant_ and dangerous."

She nodded her head, signaling him to continue, "I'm not going to go into details but the whole point is, is that they threatened me that if I didn't stop investigating Miss. Sinclair's death then they will harm you. I didn't think to much of it until I arrived at the house and saw all of _this_"- he gestured with his hands at the mess that still littered the floor - " and came to the decision of moving you into a safe house-"

"No, Dimitri. You know I don't like those places."

"- just until we can capture whoever is behind this. I know how much you despise them, you have told me repeatedly ever since I became a fed, but I'm doing this to protect you."

She bit her bottom lip, thinking it over. He was right at one point, she did need protection and what better way to protect her than taking her out of state? Although, she's seen enough crime shows to last her a lifetime and knew all about those 'safe' houses. In truth, they weren't really safe at all.

"Plus I met Luke at the office," at this her ears perked up in attention. "We talked over what was happening and he requested in joining the small group. He'll be coming along but falling behind by a day or two since he first needs to set a few things back in New Jersey. He's moving back to Dallas for good."

Running her fingers through her hair she sigh in defeat, Dimitri giving her a small proud smile.

"Fine, when do I leave?"

"Right now."

She looked at him, mouth hanging wide open as she saw him go around the couch and pull out three suitcase filled to the brim with what she guessed were her clothes. The amount of luggage making her think they were staying at the safe house for a good few months.

"So, what? You're going to take my whole room in those bags?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "no, one bag is mine. I'm coming along with you."

"You are? Why? And _wait! _Who made my bags?"

Dimitri looked at her, his eyes shinning as he regarded her, "who else can take better care of you than your best friend and amazing _FBI_ agent? And don't worry, a female agent prepared them for you." He grinned cheerfully at her, watching how her eyes widen as if ready to pop out of her face.

She'll be lying if that didn't sound like heaven had just opened their doors to her.

* * *

The drive to the airport was surprisingly quiet as Dimitri turned his head towards Rose again. She sat ram rod straight as she looked out the window at the passing landscape.

He had denied telling her where the safe house was located at, her huff in frustration enough indication that she was pissed at him. They argued for a while, both not baking down but in the end it was him that came out the victor.

The airport loomed ahead, arriving at the front and unloading their things. They walked straight to the far end of the building, a jet in sight. The agency wanted a safe, private flight for them.

It was decided quickly, not wanting to risk the chance that whom ever was trying to harm Rose would have the idea of checking the airlines and find out where she was heading off to.

They boarded the jet, each finding a comfortable spot for the next few hours. The plane taking off to their destination, the sun bright in the sky.

"Hello, Ivan. Say, I'm going to read a book and usually I get so immersed in them that I lose track of time. Do you mind telling me where we are heading off to so that I can know when to stop and get prepared for landing?"

Dimitri turned to the side, a smirk in his lips at Rose's persistence. He knew Rose has traveled before and they will announce when they're about to land so they can buckle up. If there was something Rose was good at it was that she never gave up. Ever.

"You don't read Rose," Ivan replied, his own lips pulled up in a smirk.

"I _used _to not read, but now I do."

"Okay then, tell me your favorite book, author and why you find them fascinating enough to pick them as your favorites."

Rose glared at him, knowing he had won this round. She huffed and sat back in her chair, picking at her nails as another idea started forming in her head.

"Dimitri-"

"No."

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Oh trust me Rose, I _always _know what you are going to say," several chuckles were heard around the plane as his coworkers agreed with him.

She finally sat in her chair with her lips closed for the whole ride, her eyes closing after an hour in their journey, her head on Ivan's shoulder as she restfully doze off.

Dimitri jerked her awake a few hours later, telling her that they had arrived. She snapped her head to the side, her eyes widening when she saw their surroundings filled with snow.

They grabbed their stuff, Rose the first one out as her feet touched the squishy ice, the high knee boots that Dimitri demanded she put on submerged as she tried lifting her leg out from the five-inch snow.

As she waddled her way to the awaiting car she suddenly felt like a penguin, laughs from behind causing her to turn around and watch Dimitri easily maneuver his way towards her, a wide smile on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"You," he replied as he held two of the three suitcases they had brought with them.

"What's with all the snow?"

She reached down and scooped a handful of snow with her glove covered hand, "is this why you demanded me to wear jeans and a jacket instead of a dress? Because we were coming to Iceland?"

"It's Greenland and yes, but this is not Greenland," she looked at him, confusion swimming in the dark brown depths of her eyes.

She tried arching one eyebrow like he always does but instead both of them came up. He knew what she was trying to say or rather do.

"Rose, welcome to Montana."

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed as well as criticism. No flames.


End file.
